AoE
AoE stands for area of effect. Area of Effect is a term used in many role-playing and strategy games to describe attacks or spells that can affect multiple targets within a specified area. Leech and Harvest HP have only a 30% effect on all AoE skills, with a few exceptions. Types of AoE There are many varieties of AoE skills. Chain AoE Chain AoE skills start off at one target but if there is another target nearby, it will jump to that target. List of chain AoE: This type of ability only bounces to one target once and has a limited amount of bounces but there are a few exceptions: Molten Lord (Guervus)'s Lava Snake - Can hit the same target multiple times Golem Guardian (12-B)'s Spiked Shield Arcane Warrior (Vigelos)'s Arcane Orb Cone AoE Cone AoE affects a conic area that starts at the feet of the caster. All valid targets in the cone receive the same damage. List of cone AoE: Elemental Lord (Migrove)'s Tidal Wave Dark Elf Exile (Ihaelryna)'s Arrow Flurry Demon Hunter (Lebmont)'s Rapid Shot Planewalker (Jombraa)'s Deadly Gaze Earth Colossus (Erefern)'s Radiant Light Sand Walker (Agdirousi)'s Infection Ground Targeted AoE Ground AoE (abbreviated GTAoE) is when the player places a circle on the ground of the battlefield which will be the area of effect. The player would start casting/channeling this near to enemies. All units that are in the GTAoE or remain in it will suffer the damage/effects. List of GTAoE: Eagle Eye Elemental Lord (Migrove)'s Shock Field Harbinger of Doom (Goroshia)'s Pillar of Flames Essence of Labaulan Ant Guard (Clip Dirtblade)'s Ant Guard's Ant Territory Child of the Forest (Nuutt)'s Nut Grenade Point-Blank AoE Point-Blank AoE is a skill that affects all nearby units around you . Point-Blank AoE doesn't need a target to be cast, the caster is the anchor. The damage radiats from the caster up to a certain range. Point Blank AoE is abbrivated to PBAoE. List of PBAoE: Heal 2 Mana Regeneration 2 Harbinger of Doom (Goroshia)'s Burning Shackle Golem Guardian (12-B)'s Potency Breakout Bone Breaker (Valox Fireraven)'s Barbarian Storm Molten Lord (Guervus)'s Lava Burst Planewalker (Jombraa)'s Eye of the Beholder Battle Mage (Anioah)'s Power Word: Smite Cyclops (Polyphemous)'s Eye of Fury Paladin Grandmaster (Lut'Hiran)'s Crushing Blow Line-Based AoE Line-based AoE is a skill that only works only to straight line (from point A to point B). Harbinger of Doom (Goroshia)'s Hurricane Inquisitor (Debronee)'s Fate Altered Demon Lord (Kirasath)'s Dark Scythe Wind Dancer (Aria Eagleheart)'s Twin Fan Twister Child of the Forest (Nuutt)'s Sling Cannon Gaia Guardian (Laurelai)'s Beam Cannon Super AoE Super AoE are AoE skills that heals 100% of leech effect from what the damage was. E.g: If a AoE skill dealt 100 damage & you have 20% Leech HP you will be healed 20 HP × Units that are hitted (not counting Defenses) would be given back to the caster. Additionally, the Rage tablet also works with these skills and gives 100% of the Arrogance Cloak effect. There is no list of Super AoE since it was removed from the game (from all heroes that had skills which had super AoE). Hybirds These AoE skills have both characteristics of two or more types of AoE Battle Mage (Anioah)'s Word of Power: Cleansing- line AoE and cone AoE Nomad Assassin (Savaer)'s Power Strike- GTAoE and PBAoE Category:Terminology